


【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务20

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供
Kudos: 29





	【宇植】假如强制陆东植和徐仁宇一起完成任务20

**Author's Note:**

> lofter特供

厚重的窗帘遮住了大部分阳光，只漏出了细碎的阳光洒落在陆东植裸露的皮肤上。

陆东植整个人有点不安地躺在大床的中央，因为他的眼睛被徐仁宇的领带蒙上了。陆东植稍稍扭动了一下自己的身体，想尽可能地把自己裸露的身体藏起来，毕竟自己现在处于完全的黑暗中。

徐仁宇站在床前观赏着陆东植的裸体。陆东植就像只献祭的羊羔，深色的床单衬得他蜜色的肌肤有些白皙。

他修长的手指划过陆东植的胸膛，引来他一阵阵的战栗。

陆东植不知道徐仁宇还有这样特殊的“性癖”，喜欢做爱的时候用领带蒙住自己的眼睛，不过既然对象是徐仁宇，那就无所谓了。

因为黑暗，所以他的知觉异常地敏感。

他感受到了床的一角有塌陷——徐仁宇坐在了他旁边。

徐仁宇坐在陆东植身侧，仔细端详着他有些不安的面容，他的手掌从陆东植的鼻梁虚虚掠过，拂过了陆东植抿着的双唇，滚动的喉结，纤长的脖颈，单薄的胸膛，平坦的小腹，光洁的大腿、纤细的小腿、瘦长的脚背、蜷起的脚趾。

像是一台扫描仪一样，他要把这些深深印刻在脑海里。

“那个...润滑剂在我口袋里......”陆东植有些羞耻地开口。他本来是打算给徐仁宇用的，但是今天这情况，估计又是自己在下面......

“下次我在上面！”陆东植有点怕徐仁宇尝到甜头后反悔。

“好，下次你在上面。”

徐仁宇没让陆东植多等，就开始了前戏。陆东植感觉自己的阴茎被一个温暖潮热的东西包裹住了。

是徐仁宇在给他口交！

徐仁宇的舌头有技巧地划过陆东植龟头上的冠状沟，他亲吻和吞吐着自己的阴茎。

陆东植觉得自己的大脑一片空白，他不敢想象徐仁宇那个高贵又洁癖的家伙会给他口交，这无疑是给了他极大的心里刺激。

“嗯唔——”他的脑内白光一闪，就经历了一次高潮。

“这个要比拿润滑剂快。”徐仁宇抹掉了嘴边的白浊，低笑出声。

陆东植这才回过味来，徐仁宇是在取笑他。还没等他愤怒，徐仁宇就用陆东植的体液开拓进了他的身体。

徐仁宇极有技巧和耐心地扩张着陆东植的后穴，等他能差不多扩进三指了。徐仁宇就缓缓地把自己的巨物拓进了陆东植相对而言狭窄可怜的后穴。

“呼——好了吗？......”想象中撕裂的剧痛并没有光顾他，就这种程度的话，他觉得还是能接受的。

“好了。”徐仁宇面不改色地说出谎言，事实上他才刚进了龟头的一部分。

陆东植放下心来，连带着后穴也放松了不少，然而，徐仁宇却趁他放松了后穴，一举整根没入。

“唔！！！——”

早就料到陆东植会尖叫出声，徐仁宇的大手捂住了陆东植的嘴。

徐仁宇就这样完全地趴伏在陆东植身上，两人的下身紧密相连。他的身体完全遮盖住了陆东植裸露在外的皮肤，两人十指紧密相扣。

徐仁宇就像个巨龙一样守护着它心爱的宝藏。

还未等陆东植好好适应，徐仁宇就开始了他的进攻。

像是下一刻就是世界末日一样，徐仁宇的动作毫无章法可言。他像个只知道进攻和冲刺的士兵，把敌人赶出自己的领地还不够，他还要把自己的长枪穿刺过对方的身体才罢休。陆东植被他顶到床头还不够，眼角都痛出了生理性的眼泪。

“慢...慢点......啊——....唔嗯——”求饶无效，反而引来了对方疯狂的报复。

徐仁宇知道哪里是陆东植的敏感点，但他故意地在陆东植快要高潮的时候抽离自己的阴茎。他报复地咬着陆东植的乳珠，用牙尖重重地研磨过可怜的茱萸，但接下来又满怀着怜爱地吮吸。

陆东植感觉自己快要疯了，徐仁宇总让他在快乐和痛苦的两个极端游走。

“...求你...啊——...给我啊....徐仁宇...”陆东植终于带着哭腔向徐仁宇讨饶。他的身体完全地被徐仁宇固定住了，他只能乞求徐仁宇能够听进他的告饶。

“好......”徐仁宇贴在他的耳旁，唇舌还在舔弄着他的耳珠。

徐仁宇坐了起来，他的双手游走过陆东植被蹂躏得青紫的胸膛，终于，交握上了他脆弱的脖颈。

徐仁宇居高临下地看着陆东植，他对自己是那么的没有防备。

像什么呢？

像头引颈受戮的小鹿。

徐仁宇的手开始收紧。

陆东开始觉得呼吸困难，他想把自己脖子上的桎梏掰开，可是他的力量却不敌徐仁宇。

“徐仁宇、你干什么？！”门外的玩具麋鹿现了形，想要进来却发现门早已被反锁。

徐仁宇没有回答，只是继续收紧着自己的双手。

门外的世界开始逐渐崩塌，街道开始变成马赛克一样的虚块，人群都化作一串一串的数字编码。

“快点、住手、世界开始崩塌了！”

徐仁宇闭上了眼，感受着陆东植因为濒死而收缩的甬道。

“你们、会死的！”

徐仁宇终于睁开了眼，认真观察着陆东植的表情。

陆东植的眼泪终于打湿了他的领带，余下的泪珠从缝隙中溢了出来。

徐仁宇仔细观察着陆东植不能发声而一张一合的口型，

他说的是，

“徐仁宇，抱抱我。”

陆东植感到颈上一松，新鲜的空气争先恐后地涌入了他的肺中。

“啪嗒”、

“啪嗒”......

陆东植感觉到自己的唇上滴落了几滴水珠。

他尝了尝，是咸的。

估计是徐仁宇的汗水吧。

不过他下次可不能让徐仁宇在上面了，徐仁宇玩的花样实在是太危险了。


End file.
